Mitsurugi: Samurai
by Charles Kirby
Summary: A dramatic and action packed epic starring Mitsurugi. The end is come. Come read the full story beginning to end.
1. Chapter I

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter I  
  
By Charlie Kirby  
  
The sun rose from its rest and reached its face above the elderly forest beyond the field. The wheat of the field swayed to the sweet music of the gentle breeze passing over the town that morning. The wheat was ripe, ready to be picked. Yet it was not.   
  
The family sat was inside, all doing something to keep their minds busy from the matter at hand. Heishiro was at his sister's bedside, watching her pale face lose even more color. His mother sat in another room potting. The father had left early that morning, secretly, into the forest. He began digging a hole.   
  
His mother walked into the room, wiping clay from her hands. "Heishiro, I need you to go to town today and get some tea and rice. Oh, and be sure to talk to Master Shonto, he was supposed to have a letter for me. I'll stay with your sister." As he stood and began to leave out the door, he could hear his sisters faint voice.  
  
"Don't cry, Mother, I'll be fine."  
  
In town, the streets were busy as usual. The street merchants proclaiming to have the best of everything and a number of potters selling their items. Heishiro bypassed them all until he arrived at the rice stall. He bought a couple pounds of rice and waited for the seller to prepare it.   
  
While he waited, he listened to usual gossip and talk of the men at the tea leaf store. "I hear they'll be coming back through again."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The bandits, you old geezer!"  
  
'They've already come through three times this month! How can they come again? No one can be that greedy."  
  
"They can so, it seems. I don't know how the farmers will make it through if they keep stealing their crops."  
  
"Master Shonto can stop them can't he?"  
  
"Master Shonto is too old, and no one will train under him. Everyone in this village is too concerned with money to learn the way of the samurai."  
  
"Shame, shame. I would if I was a bit younger."  
  
"As would I,"  
  
"And I,"  
  
"Hey, boy! You want this or not?" Heishiro turned to the rice seller and took his bag.   
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just try to get a soy crop in before they raid the town again." Heishiro didn't respond, just gave a weak smile and continued on down the street.   
  
Next was Master Shonto's house. It was ways up, outside the main market area. He hated and loved going up there. By the time he would reach his house, his feet would be so sore he could barely stand, but once inside Master Shonto had thousands of stories to tell. Tales of long gone warriors and samurais, heroes who defied the gods, and other ancient stories.   
  
Once he arrived, Master Shonto didn't let him in but gave him a sealed letter.   
  
"Here, give this to your parents right away. I shall tell you stories another day." Heishiro nodded and began a run back home.   
  
"He has a cure! The medicine man in Okinawa has a cure!" His mother exclaimed as she broke the seal and opened the letter. She almost jumped out of her chair, but only stood and walked over to her husband.   
  
"Yes, my wife, but who will go to obtain it? I cannot, for we must attend tea at the Noku's and I have to reap in this new harvest.   
  
They both went outside and began talking while Heishiro went to his sister's room. He only peeked in, not wanting to disturb her. The young girl coughed, coughed, and coughed more. He half expected a lung to come out of her mouth.   
  
"Heishiro! Please come here," his mother called to him. He did as he was told and stood before both his parents.   
  
"Son, we need you to travel up to Okinawa to retrieve your sister's medicine. You will take Manku, our fastest horse. You must come back as fast as you can. Your sisters days are coming close to an end."  
  
  
  
He set out that morning. A horse, a bag, a boy, and a family's last bit of money. He had to return with the medicine quickly, otherwise…  
  
The road was rough all the way to Okinawa. The horse was tired along with Heishiro his self. But he made it to Okinawa and retrieved the medicine and was on his way back until evil interrupted his course.   
  
As he galloped home, four thieves on horseback blocked the road in the forest. Their faces were hidden under mask and their swords were long and sharp. Heishiro stopped his horse.  
  
"Boy, we will not harm, just give us what you have."  
  
"But I've nothing."  
  
"You think me a fool? I see you upon a horse as we speak."  
  
"You cannot take my horse, I must take this medicine to my sister for she is ill and about to die."  
  
"She'll die soon enough, may as well be now. Now get off."  
  
Heishiro gripped the mane of his horse, his mind made. The horse rushed forward leaning down then jumping over the thieves' heads. The heroic horse landed then fell. The seeming leader had quickly pulled out his sword and sliced the horses leg as it above his head.  
  
"Foolish boy…"   
  
Heishiro rolled away from the horse, hearing a snap from inside his chest. He rose but only to stumble and fall again. He looked to his victors.  
  
"Now the horse is worth nothing to us. And we cannot let you get away and tell everyone how you foiled us. Now you must die. I truly am sorry." Then Heishiro ran into the forest and the thieves followed on horseback.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Running you idiot! Hurry and give chase!"  
  
He had jumped into a bush as the thieves passed by. He then returned to the road and began to run, clenching his chest.   
  
As he ran through town, the people all watched as he ran. Limping, one hand over his stomach the other grasping a small thin pot. No one looked him in the eye, they all hung their heads. Some women even shed a tear.   
  
Heishiro stumbled into his house and looked up to see only his mother sitting and crying. He pushed himself up also and ran into his sister's room. Her bed was empty. He didn't have to ask where father was, he already knew. He dropped the pot on the floor, letting it shatter on the ground around his feet as he fell and slept. 


	2. Chapter II

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
Chapter II  
  
Heishiro was kneeling by his mother's bedside, waiting for her to wake. it had been only a few years now since his sister had passed away and now his mother was leaving too. He was now a young man of strong stature. a good farmer and a good soul. His father entered the room.  
"Heishiro, come and plow the fields before the day grows to late. Your mother shall be up...soon." He couldn't look Heishiro in the eyes as he spoke the last word.  
"Yes, father."  
The ground was hard and the horses old, making the work slow trudging. Neither he nor his father spoke as the usually would while they worked. Too much grief hung on their heads.  
The ground began to shake. Screms could be heard coming from the village. Heishiro and his father freed the horses and let them run into the forest. The bandits were coming. They were an evil group of renegade samurai and ninja who were exiled from their clans for diffrent reasons. They ran across the countryside pillaging and taking what they needed. For them, there was no need for honor.  
The two men ran to their house and locked their door, hoping they would not need anything from them. The familiar sounding of hooves and hollars were outside the house. Then the sound of a jump and steps. Stpes coming towards the house. Then knocking. Heishiro's father shut his eyes tightly, gulped, then went to the door.  
"We have no harvest for you to take, it is planting season."  
"We know this, we need something of higher importance. Women." There was many a harty laugh among the men outside on their horses. "So, if you could please release your wives and daughters to us, we not kill anyone."  
"My wife is gravly ill and my daughter died because we could not treat her illnes in time because of you."  
The man pushed open the door knocking the father back. He looked aroun the house until he set his eyes upon Heishiro. "Ahhh, so we meet again eh, boy? You know, I owe you a killing." The thief began to pull his sword from his side. "And how sweet it shall be." As the man raised his sword, pottery shards shattered around his head and his eyes closed as he slowly fell to the ground unconscious. As he fell, Heishiro's father appeared behind him.  
"Hurry, get away. go through the back door and into the forest. I'll shall keep them from your mother." Heishiro did as he was told and ran out the back and into the forest. Only he hid so he could see his house and what was happening.  
First, he saw the leader's body being thrown out of the doorway and rolling down off the porch and into the ground. One of the half dozen other men jumped off his horse to examine the body. Being of a large stature, he picked it up by the neck then threw it down as he looked at the blood on his hand. Then, his father stepped out of the house and in front of the doorway, pulling out a katana from his side. He could not hear what his father was saying becuase of the distance, but he didn't need to hear, he knew. The first larger man charged him only to have both his sides sliced and kicked to the side. The other five dismounted and drew their swords. Two charged him, one's head was met with a katana and the other was met by a foot which knocked him to the ground and sliced across the face. The other three charged, two his was able to fend off but the one sliced him across the stomach then kicked him to the ground. The victor ran inside the house, a minute, then ran back out and mounted his horse riding away.  
When the last bandit was gone, Heishiro ran out to his father and kneeled by his side. His tears flowed as they did almsot a year ago when his sister had passed. His father slowly turned his head and coffed up a last few phrases.  
"Son, do not take the way of a farmer. It is to dangerous in these lands now. Do not let yourself be atracked, but be the one to attack first. Go to Master Shonto, have him teach you the way of the samurai. Then, when your training is complete, take another name and leave Bizen behind you. Become a great warrior and...ughh,"  
"Father? Father! FATHEEERRRR!" As he mourned his thoughts swarmed as he wondered why the other man left, he ran inside the house to his mother's bed. He placed his head on her chest. There was no cpmforting sound of a heart. For this, too, di he mourn again.  
After several hours, he went out to the forest and dug two more graves. In these he placed his father and mother. Above the graves was written:  
"A farmer, his wife, and his daughter."  
  
A young man stood at the door of a large house and knocked. an old man opened the door giving a friendly 'hello'. The said, "Master Shonto, I am to become a samurai." 


	3. Chapter III

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter III  
  
He sat, near the edge of a cliff, his legs crossed over one another and his eyes closed shut in thought. The grass around swayed with each other and pressed their tiny beings to Heishiro's legs as the gentle winds commanded them. the sun was setting and the it warm glow had now become a mere light passing through his eyelids.   
  
He came up here to meditate and think only when he needed to, and now he did. He was to choose a new name to call himself, as his father commanded. But he didn't want any name, he wanted the name of a warrior. A name that would well suit his new life. His eyes quickly opened and his lips uttered a single word, "Mitsurugi."  
  
He had went up the cliff Heishiro, but now he quickly but carefully climbed down Mitsurugi. When he had reached Master Shonto's house, he opened the door and removed his shoes.   
  
"So, what shall I call you, young disciple?"  
  
"Mitsurugi, Master."  
  
"Well suited. It is appropiate it took you such a time to find the name. You have trained for a year now. You quickly have learned the way of the sword, quicker than any samurai I can remember. Even faster than Musashi. It is only your sixtenth summer and I make such predictions. It is truly amazing. Soon enough you shall be a strong samurai."  
  
"Master, there is something that has greatly troubled my mind."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"It is, it is that when I saw my father fight those men. His sword was so quick and his blows so deadly. how could a farmer learn the way of the sword like that?"  
  
"Yes, it is strange, isn't it. I suppose it is time I told you the truth about your father. Come, sit in front of me while I tell you," Mitsurugi sat in front of his master and looked into his old and weathered face. The wrinkles were like the mountains on a map. The wandered all around, but were still all connected to each other. His hair was ancient and grey and fell down his back in a long ponytail. He, unlike the other samurai, now had his sword placed above his fireplace and not by his side. He knew his time for war and battle was over and it was time for him to realize the fifth circle. "Your father is dead."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"No, not the father you saw die, but the father you never knew. Your true father. Before you were born, and while your sister was but a tiny girl your father was ill. But he owed two-thirds his harvest to a cruel samurai. So, he did his farming. He sickly cough filled the fields as he plowed and tended to his harvest. His curling fingers could hardly wrap around the sikle when it was time to reap. Your mother begged with him to rest and let her finish the work, but he told her it was his debt. After he had completed two-thirds of the field he paused to rest. His wife told hi it was enough to pay the samurai, but your father insisted he must feed her and his daughter. So went back to work, and as he bound the last sheave, he looked into the sun and collapsed, the last sheave still grasped in his hand. Your mother mourned for hours until the samurai came. He rose up off his horse and saw the mourning woman. He walked up to her and then saw the dead man and realized what his selfish demand had led to. His guilt so convicted him, that he marrried your mother and relinquished his samruai title to farm and provide for your fathers family. And soon, the two came to love each other and bore a child, and called him.......Heishiro. But neither knew whether the child was his or your father's. But, they most cloely believed it belong ed to the samurai father."  
  
Mitsurugi sat silently. His eyes were set on his wide eyes set on the in front him. His hands were clenched to together tightly as a single built up in the corner of his eye. The truth had been revealed to him, and his entire life had been realized. He then quickly pushed back the tear and looked up to his master again.  
  
"Does that mean, I am of samurai linuage. Of a samurai family and can righfully become a samurai?"  
  
"Yes it does.Your father gave me his linuage in case you would ever need it."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"When your training is complete, I shall give both it and your sword to you."  
  
"But I have my sword."  
  
"No, thats my sword. Your sword is your father's sword, Korefuji."  
  
They both sat silently for a moment, Mitsurugi at the ground and Shonto at Mitsurugi.   
  
"It is late, go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, Master." All that night, Mitsurugi lied in bed, imagining the events of his father's last day.   
  
In the morning, Mitsurugi was at the cliff side. This time he was not meditating, but practicing his swordsmanship. The glint was golden in the rising sun. His movements swift, the strikes hard and quick. His mind was lost in the work, until he heard screams. He looked down over the cliff to see the bandits riding into the town. He ran back to the house and looked around, then grabbed his kimono and began to walk out the door.  
  
"You are not strong enough yet."  
  
"But you called me a prodigy. You said I was to be the greatest."  
  
"To be, not am."  
  
"I will avenge my father!"  
  
"In time.."  
  
"No! Now!" And, with those final words, he ran out of the house towards the village.  
  
"Foolish anger."  
  
The village was in terror. Women and children running about trying to hide themselves. Some men also tried to hide themselves while others took up their sicles to faace the bandits only to be met the end of of a sharp sword.  
  
Mitsurugi rushed into the main street to be faced with this terrible fight. His eyes grew wide and his lips parted far from each other as if they were enemies. He almost dropped his sword, for this was the first time he actually realized what evil these men committed. One of the bandits noticed Mitsurugi and charged his horse to him. Mitsurugi regained composure and raised his sowrd. They two charged each other, and at the last second, Mitsurugi ducked down and sliced the horse's two side legs bring ing the horse down in a heap of flesh and metal. He then ran over to the recovering bandit and slashed his neck.   
  
It did not take long for the other bandits to notice this act. There about twenty of them, all dressed in a mix of samurai and peasant armor and clothing. All of them were on horseback, and their horses seemed feeble, probaly stolen from peasants. Their leader, who's face was hidden under his helmet, sent three of his men over to the samurai.   
  
The three charged. Mitsurugi stood his ground, his sword in front of him.When they met, Mitsurugi sliced one leg of each of the first two horses who rode side by side. Then, when the third came, their blades met, but the force behind Mitsurugi's overpowered that of the bandits letting the blade escape the bandit's hand. The two whose horses were injured returned, running towards Mitsurugi. mitsurugi's blade moved quickly and hard, slicing one of the men's stomach, then turned around and stabbed one man in the bottom of his chest. When he turned back around, the other man's horse ran fast towards Mitsurugi in an attempt to run him over. Mitsurugi stabbed the sword into the horses chest, but when he tried to retract it, the blade was stuck. He turned around to see the horse fall and the rider roll over to trampled by another horse, a horse belonging to their leader.   
  
The bandit leader slowly trotted his horse over to the unarmed samurai while his men reaked chaos on the village behind him. He stopped his horse half a yard from Mitsurugi.  
  
"Well, young samurai, seems you no longer carry a weapon. So, where shall your strength come from now?"  
  
"From courage. The courage to u[hold justice, the courage to reek revenge, the courage to show my face."  
  
"Really?" The bandit leader laughed loud and hartily, "I used to believe in such ideals. Until my family died from starvation. You see, righteousness does not repay itself."  
  
"Yes, but evil will bring another to kill you and make you pay for your actions."  
  
"Not if your the strongest." He slowly pulled out his sword and stretched it out to his side. "And I am the strongest, boy." The horse slowly began to trot. A bead sweat stung at Mitsurugi's eye as he saw his unfinished life life flash before him. The shame of not completeing his revenge, the shame of dying to his enemies blade, the shame if....  
  
"Show some honor, bandit," It was Master Shonto. His old, but sharp, blade extended before him. "Step down off your steed."  
  
"Fine, old man," The bandit jumped and landed with a squat on the ground and walked over to the old man, "I assume this boy is your disciple?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"He's a fine swordsman, killed four of my mounted men."  
  
"I'd expect as much from him."  
  
"Well, do you pan on killing me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"But I beg of you, spare me, Master." The bandit removed his helmet and revealed his face. The man had a long scar on his face. His eyes a dark and inset from lack of sleep and his features were weathered from many battles. But Mitsurugi recognized it. It had lacked the scar before, but it still had the evil as it ever had. He would never forget the face of his father's killer.   
  
"Yomomitsu?"  
  
"Yes, master, it is I."  
  
"Do not call me master. My disciples do not turn on the code of Bushido."  
  
"Yes, well, I have. And I also have the luxury of running away. So that is what I shall do. Good-bye." He returned to his horse and rode off into the middle of the village calling his men together and riding away from the village.   
  
Mitsurugi stood stunned for a moment. The symbol of his revenge had just ridden off, and he had no power over any of it. As he looked around, he saw his master, putting his sword back in its scaarab. He an over to him and kneeled bowing his head.  
  
"Forgive me, master, and thank you. You have saved my life."  
  
"Yes, yes, get up. Let us return home, and you can tell me of your battle. Then I can tell you some stories of old students."  
  
"And so, he abandoned the way of the samurai and left to join a rogue clan. And you say he is also tha man who killed your father? It is shameful. Well, it is time yo eat. Then after, We shall begin studying again. You will know of all the samurai and of all the most important battles."  
  
"Then what after that?"  
  
"Oh, your studies will last you beyond your training. But, soon, you will finish studying the sword. Then I will teach you to use other weapons, such as a shamshir, a tulwar, two katanas. Then you will learn to fight with a spear and then your archery training shall begin. And all this while you shall be taught tracking and logic."  
  
"How long will this take?"  
  
"Many years, but I doubt as many as others. Most samurai are trained from birth. You are fifteen years behind. But, by the time you are twenty-one, I predict you will be as a army of one hundred men shelled in the hands of one man. Then and only then will I allow you to exact your revenge."  
  
Mitsurugi looked up over the fireplace at his master's sword again. Then his eyes wandered outside to Shonto's gardens. The noon sun shone directly on them, leaving no shadows beneath them.   
  
"Someday, I shall make the world stand still at noon, and the evil wll not be able to lurk and hide from me in shadows."  
  
"I pray you do, boy, I pray you do." 


	4. Chapter IV

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter IV  
  
He had trained hard for the past four years. His mastery of the sword was unseen in any other samurai of the time. His movements were like that of a god, and just as powerful. Any sword became in his hands became a sure sign of death to the man facing him. And his mastery of the bow was almost as exact and quick as his sword fighting. And while he did spend much time on the cliff overlooking the village training, but not all of it.   
  
Mitsurugi sat on the edge of the cliff, looking down to the village below, his arm wrapped around a beautiful young woman. The setting sun shone on their loving faces as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.   
  
"Taka, I…"  
  
"Heishiro, you know my father wont let me marry a samurai. And now he.." Her eyes began to tear and she turned her face.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He's forcing me to marry. To marry a coward of a man, but who's fields are large."  
  
"He wont!" Mitsurugi stood, his hand on his sword, "It wont happen! I will ruin the wedding and I shall take you for my bride!"  
  
"You cannot. He is taking us far away, and is not telling me where we are being wed. It is a great honor for a peasant's daughter to marry a lord, and he wont have it ruined."  
  
Mitsurugi turned quickly and pulled out his sword. As he did, a dozen men came over the hill, armed with swords, spears, and bows.   
  
"We are from Lord Inuka. We are to now take the fair Taka away to be wed. Do resist us samurai, you can predict your fate."  
  
Mitsurugi gritted his teeth and almost growled as he slid the sword back into its scarab. Taka, eyes well wetted, walked over to her escorts.  
  
"I shall remember you in my heart and mind, Heishiro."  
  
"I will find you! I will not let them do this!"  
  
"No, I'd rather you live than dying to rescue me. I have accepted my path, now do the same."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
Mitsurugi paced through the small room, talking to himself and making plans. His master, Master Shonto, sat silently, meditating. The night's harsh winds blew through the open door chilling both of the men.  
  
"Mitsurugi, close that door. An old man cannot stand such bitter cold."  
  
"It helps me think."  
  
"Close it!"  
  
Mitsurugi hesitantly, but quickly went over to the door and closed it tight.  
  
"What am I to do, Master? The woman I love is about to be wed, and I know not where or when."  
  
"You know these people better than I. Who would he tell? Who would know?"  
  
Mitsurugi sat in front of his master, both of them with their legs crossed, pondering what the answer was.   
  
"The old men at the tea leaf stand! They know of everything."  
  
"Good, then you ask them in the morning and leave then."  
  
"No, I ask them now." And then Mitsurugi rose and ran out of the house.  
  
"Close the door!"  
  
"Where is the wedding?" Mitsurugi yelled into the old man's face. The old man had just woken rather violently to the young samurai standing over him with his sword drawn. This just wasn't how people awoke and understandably, he was a bit dazed.  
  
"Well, what do you mean? Who's wedding?"  
  
"Taka and Lord Inuka's!"  
  
"Oh well, I believe I heard the rumor…"  
  
"I do not need rumors! I need answers!"  
  
"In Gobi, the town just north of here! Now, please, let me sleep in peace."  
  
"Thank you." And as quickly as the samurai appeared, he was gone.   
  
Mitsurugi sat atop his horse, looking across a wide river whose rocks and ripples glittered in the moonlight. The bridge had been burned, and there was no telling where another was. There was but one thing to do. Mitsurugi dismounted his horse, secured his sword to his side and began into the river.   
  
The river's flow was not strong, but the bed was deep and there was no way a horse to cross. Mitsurugi struggled across the river, for it was indeed wide and formidable. But then, something unexpected happened, the current picked up. The rivers current began to quicken and strengthen as Mitsurugi was almost across. His furiously paddled his arms trying to keep himself from going down to far. His eyes filled with water and mud, he couldn't see where he was swimming, and could only tell he was going the right direction by the rushing water. Luckily, he grabbed onto a rock large enough for him to sit and wiped of his eyes.   
  
He stood and looked to the other side. It wasn't far, and there were stones leading over there. But they were small and placed far from each other. It would take a great man to make it to the other side. A man of courage and strength, and determination.  
  
Mitsurugi stood behind a tree, looking out to small encampment. It seemed they were going to temporarily stay her until the wedding judging by the make and style of the tents. He slowly crept towards a tent in which he saw a female figure, but as he did, a noise in the forest behind startled him. He ran forward and lunged into the tent. It indeed was that of his love's.  
  
"Heish.." She was cut off by Mitsurugi's hand covering her mouth. His eyes tried to scan the surrounding area, but the tent cut off his view. Then, hand reached into the tent and then a man sprung forward, his stomach wrapping itself around Mitsurugi's sword. Mitsurugi pulled the man in and turned him over. The dead man was dressed all in black with his face covered and a short sword in his hand.  
  
"Ninja." Mitsurugi pried the sword out of the dead ninja's hand and handed it to his lover. "It will only take a few minute for them to kill them all the rest of the people in the camp." The two waited, sitting in silence. There were a few muffled screams, but it didn't sound like there was much resistance. The footsteps came near their tent. Mitsurugi gripped the handle of his blade tightly, then jumped out. He first sliced one man with a horizontal blow, then lowered and rose his blade under another then sliced down again on the last man.   
  
Mitsurugi looked around. Were there no others? He stood silently, without breathing trying to hear if anyone else was there. He heard nothing. "ARRGHHHH! Come out you cowards and fight me!" A single man stepped out. He wasn't dressed in the black like the other ninja. In fact, he was dressed in samurai armor.   
  
"So, young Heishiro, you have become quite strong I see." Mitsurugi squinted his eyes and a look of confusion filled his face.  
  
"Yomomitsu? But, what are doing with ninja?"  
  
"Making money, what else? I was hired to kill Inuka's new bride. And so here I am. But the true question is, why are you here?" Mitsurugi stood strong, his sword in front of him, he face ready for battle.  
  
"Oh, oh I see. You two, you are both from Bizen, weren't you?" He asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Draw your sword!"  
  
"You, you love her don't you? Oh, what sweet, bitter irony," he said beginning to laugh, "The same man who killed your father, killing your love! O my, I do feel bad for you boy. Now step out of the way and let me finish."  
  
"No."  
  
"I should have figured I'd have to kill you. I was hopping you'd commit seppuku and then leave me alone. But seeing as you wont," Yomomitsu pulled out his sword and the two began to circle. Then each charged each other with blades in the air. The two blades came down and met each other, then began to push against each other. "You quite a strong boy, aren't you?"  
  
"I am not a boy, and I am not going to lose."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Mitsurugi let Yomomitsu win the stalemate, but ducked to the side and used his sword to force Yomomitsu's into the ground. And as he tried to pull it out, kicked him in the shoulder knocking him down to the ground.   
  
"Do not kill me, just let me commit seppuku, do not let me die like this. Die like a begging worm. Let me keep my honor."  
  
"You have no honor." The blade rose, came down, and back into its scarab in one quick motion.   
  
"It is done."  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" Mitsurugi turned and ran, but it was to late. All he saw was the silhouette of a man stabbing a woman then running out of the back of the tent.  
  
"Bastard!" Mitsurugi ran after the man, and sliced a large slit in in his neck, then ran back to his fallen love.   
  
"Taka, Taka,"  
  
"Heishiro? Is it you? I cannot see."  
  
"Yes, its me."  
  
"Leave Heishiro. It is too much to see both me and your father die."  
  
"I cannot." She smiled and laughed a little. Her face shone as she smiled, all her radiant beauty present right there. That was the last look on her face.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am leaving, Master. My training is complete, as you have said."  
  
"Yes, but not your learning."  
  
"It will wait. I cannot stay here any longer."  
  
"Fine, then, please, take these books. And it that room you shall find your father's sword, armor, and lineage. Remember, train yourself. Invent moves, modify them as to more quickly and effectively kill enemies. And remember these, you father's words. 'Beware the young and weak, for they will grow and become our master's.'"  
  
Mitsurugi nodded and walked into the room Master Shonto pointed to him. He stood before his father's armor and swords. He kneeled and closed his eyes.   
  
"Father, I honor you."   
  
Then he took up the sword, armor, and lineage and left. 


	5. Chapter V

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter V  
  
Note: I am well aware this is a bit different from the SC story line, but I don't care and think this is much better. So do not tell me about how this contends with SC history.  
  
  
"What do you mean we lost?!"  
  
"Well, sire, it was a-a-a samurai."  
  
"Of course it would be, isn't that what our armies are made up of?"  
  
"No sire, this wasn't any samurai. This one, he started in the front line, in center. He was surely to die from arrows or samurai, but he did not. He fought through the masses, sweeping his sword side to side, up to down he killed our men. He fought through and through until he met with our general."  
  
"He did not…"  
  
"He did, sire. It was insanity after that. This samurai, he fought through men as if-as if they were wheat and he the farmer. It was amazing."  
  
**********  
  
"We lost! But how?"  
  
"It-it was a-a,"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A demon! He shot fiery arrows lit by hell itself from afar, but when we met with his awful, evil sword, he reaped through our men. Arrows from hell! Sword from evil gods! We cannot defeat this! He will surely over take our castle! Kill us all! The demon! He will come like a swift breeze through the open window and kill us all!"  
  
"Guards! Take this fool away and lock him up with a sword!"  
  
**********  
  
"A 'one man army' you say?"  
  
"Yes, he has never been on the losing side of a battle. Many men fear him through these places. Rumors have spread that he is a demon here to reap souls. A few men have been driven to insanity and committed seppuku to save their souls out of fear."  
  
"I see. I think this is the man we need. Go and find him!"  
  
**********  
  
It had been three years since he left Bizen. His mind had often wandered back there and mingled on the memories of Master Shonto, his family, Taka. But they soon went away, buried under the blood of too many battlefields. And now, he kept them there by drowning them with sake.  
  
"More sake!"Mitsurugi yelled. There were many geisha around him, complementing him frequently, but he didn't notice. He had been to these places so many times, all there compliments and faces slurred into one. Even the one's he was interested in were nothing but a façade to distract while they reached into his money pile.   
  
"Master Mitsurugi, a man is here to see you."  
  
"Let us see this man! Let us see if he is truly worthy of being in my presence! The great Mitsurugi of Japan! Eh, girls? Let him in, let him in. I said let him in!"  
  
The places owner run off quickly and a man tall, lanky man walked in, holding a note in his hand.   
  
"My master wishes to meet with you."  
  
"Tell him I have enough money! I do not need his now."  
  
"He said, it would be in your be in your best interest to…"  
  
"Leave! Before you too meet the legendary edge of my sword!"  
  
The man bowed and walked. Mitsurugi laughed, and returned to his pleasures.  
  
**********  
  
The night was harsh, by both weather and dreams. Mitsurugi rolled back and forth in his bed, his mind tormented by memories. This was the irony of sake and war, they hid his memories from his waking mind but harshly ravaged his sleeping mind. His grip around his sword tightened and he wished but once he could sleep without these dreams, no nightmares, no that they never happened at all.   
  
But, unbeknownst to the samurai, three silent figures fell through a hole in the roof and silently landed in the middle of the tavern room. They were dressed in black, each armed with a different but deadly weapon. One with a chigiriki, a mace like weapon, one with a bo or staff, and one with neko-te, or iron fingernails.   
  
The one with the bo crept slowly and carefully to the bed, then stood over the samurai silently with his staff raised in the air, then quickly began to bring down onto his face. At the last second, with the staff ten inches away from his face, Korefuji rose from his restful place and sliced the staff then stabbed the attacker of his owner. Mitsurugi began to rise out of bed, but had to duck when the chigiriki swung towards his head. Then he rose his sword up to let the weapon wrap around, then pulled the man towards him and stabbed him with his sword. Seeing his comrades fall in a matter of seconds, the third began to escape out the hole in the ceiling, but Mitsurugi, now standing, threw his sword into his back and the deserter fell to the ground.   
  
Mitsurugi lit a lamp and examined the dead men. "Ninja," he searched their bodies for clues, and on the third man's he found an invitation.  
  
Master Mitsurugi  
  
You are invited to a tea with the Daimyo Kunimitsu.  
  
Please accept or do you think you can stand them that long?  
  
Mitsurugi crumpled up the paper and hurled towards the wall and watched it bounce off and onto the floor. Not as satisfying as a solid object. He sat on the bed and pondered the situation, deciding whether he should accept or not. If this daimyo was bluffing, if he could withstand these attacks for such a time.   
  
**********  
  
Mitsurugi slowly sipped his tea, his eyes scanning the room. He didn't trust this daimyo. His eyes were to confident, to proud, to strong. They reminded him of someone else he used to know, or hate.   
  
"So, Master Mitsurugi, what brings you to my humble castle?"  
  
It must have been some kind of gloatful joke. His castle was large with over fifteen gates.  
  
"You invited me."  
  
"Of, yes, how could I have forgotten. I am sorry if my techniques are a bit…abnormal, but you gave me no choice."  
  
"I gave one, to leave me be."  
  
"I shall pretend you did not disrespect me. Now, I need your assistance in an attack."  
  
"I am well aware of what you want. I have been told. The Manji Clan is peaceful and wishes not to participate in this time of war, and this is something I give great respect. I will not help you ambush them."  
  
"Do you worry of their fighting prowess? I have their greatest warrior in my castle, unable to escape. Yoshimitsu shall be not trouble at all."  
  
"Whether we win or not is not the trouble, it is my honor that is. I will not attack a peaceful clan unaware."  
  
"Well, then. If that is your answer, I beg of you to stay. Rest at my castle for the night before you leave in the morning."  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
  
Mitsurugi did not sleep. His mind went over the conversation at the tea very carefully. He did not trust this Kunimitsu. His eyes never turned to any anger when he refused, yet he had tried to kill him when Mitsurugi refused his first invitation. No, tonight he sat with his sword in hand.   
  
The morning came rather quickly. Mitsurugi heard a cheer and the footsteps of a thousand men. He looked out the window to see the daimyo's armies leaving towards Mt. Fuji.   
  
"Such dishonor." Then he heard footsteps in the hallway.   
  
"First, we kill the Manji warrior, then the samurai." When Mitsurugi heard this, his stay was over. He tried to leave, but his door was locked, then he heard to screams and footsteps. Then his door flew open and he barely dodged a sword which kept swinging until he blocked and held it with his own blade. Then, he saw into the eyes of the warrior. Yoshimitsu.   
  
He knew the plan, he knew of what was happening, his clan was about to be slaughtered. His master, his friends, his family, and perhaps his love was about to leave him forever. If he could, a tear would of escaped Mitsurugi's eye. Then, there was an odd moment of salience, for both now knew the other's pain, but both being kept from sharing by a warrior's silence.   
  
Then the Manji lowered his sword and ran. Mitsurugi sat on his bed, and tried to remember sadness as memories flooded back to his mind.   
  
An unknown warrior had revived this samurai heart. 


	6. Chapter VI

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter VI  
  
The tavern was terribly silent. Silent with the attentiveness of a herd of men listening to the story of an old man whose years are left to tell but tales of his long withered life.   
  
"No one knows where the swords came from, none except those in the lands where they were forged. A far away land called Egypt by their gods to bring about the fall of enemies. Then sword went from owner to owner to owner until it reached the hands of the dread pirate Cervantes…, " Mitsurugi became enthralled with the story. His mind wandered from adventure to adventure that he could have with it. What enemies he could defeat. He wouldn't even needs a ninja's stealth or speed to kill a demon. "And so, there he rest in the tavern, devouring the souls of the fools who dare challenge him to be the next wielder of Soul Edge!"  
  
The entire room broke out into applause, then the old man collected some money in his bowl, and left. Mitsurugi had wanted to eat and speak with the old man, but could not find him after the story.   
  
  
  
It had been two years since the incident with Kunimitsu. Mitsurugi had quite taking jobs solely for money, he now truly believed in Bushido and its ways, even if there were a few things he found a bit out of place. He had participated in a few battles, but in the end all paid well enough for him to financially secure for a long time. Now he just wandered around, doing what he could to help.  
  
Mitsurugi sat at his table, sipping the tea when he overheard the conversation of some men.  
  
"You know, if they start to get a lot of those rifles in, the samurai may become extinct."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Bur who would need samurai then? Any man could pick up a rifle and shoot."  
  
"Indeed. It would be sad, the samurai falling to ruin."  
  
"Becoming nothing but tales of old."  
  
Mitsurugi dropped his head and shook. He knew it was true, but his heart wanted to deny it. There was only one way to defeat it's coming and that was to show that he could defeat it with a sword.   
  
"Maybe, maybe if one could defeat it."  
  
"Yes, but he'd have to be strong."  
  
"Maybe the best."  
  
"And he'd have to have a mighty sword like…"  
  
"But he'd have to find it."  
  
"He he was the best, he could find it."  
  
Mitsurugi left.  
  
**********  
  
Noto Castle, home of a Japanese group of pirates. With them he could sail to mainland Asia without having to pay much or to be checked and questioned. It took a few days to travel up to it, but was worth the walk. He now stood in front of their first gate. He could see scurrying figures and hear faint whispers.  
  
"Is that…?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Who could…"  
  
"Never mind…"  
  
One of the men poked out his head with a large number of arrows aiming at him from small holes in the top of the door way of the gate.   
  
"What do you want with us, demon?"  
  
"Nothing, except passage to Asia."  
  
There was a long silence as the man pulled his head back in and conferred with his other guardsmen. There were more whispers.  
  
"If they were going to send one they'd send a ninja, not samurai."  
  
"Then you think his story true, about passage to Asia?"  
  
"Might as well be."  
  
The gate opened and four men appeared with bows aimed at Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi grinned and put his hand on his sword. He quickly took a step and said "Yah!" And the men all fired their arrows, but before they could hit, Mitsurugi had twirled out of the way and sliced down on to two of the arrows then charged the archers as they frantically searched for their arrows, but he stopped right in front of them and placed his sword back in its scarab.   
  
"I could have killed you all just then. Now lead me to your leader."  
  
  
  
Their leader was a large man, burly and hairy. He had an eye missing, but refused to wear a patch and save those who looked upon him the pity.   
  
"Very well, we shall provide passage to Asia, but you must provide me a service."  
  
"Remember, I follow the code of Bushido and…"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. It is nothing of harm. I all you need you to do is to guard my castle. My spies have reported that my enemy, Kunimitsu, is sending an assassin to severe my head from its body. But I'm sure the greatest samurai in Japan could hold off a ninja from his way of passage, can he not?"  
  
"He can and will. ,This I swear, your soul shall stay with your body this night."  
  
The night was cold, and Mitsurugi, now in the garb of the pirate guards, sat in front of the gate sleeping. Or so it appeared. Master Shonto had trained him how to fight a ninja, how the ninja worked, their mind set. He knew a confident and experienced ninja would kill him first, sitting in front of the gate, to show that the murder was not from someone inside. And he was also taught the power of the four senses, those not including sight. He could hear movements, breathes, almost anything from afar and know with good accuracy who or what it was.   
  
Crack…A twig snapping. This ninja was quite confident indeed if he was traveling by ground. He was coming from the left, a sword had been drawn, a jump. Where is he? Where is he going? Is that a footstep above? Air whistling, he was above him!  
  
Mitsurugi rolled to the side and pulled out his sword. His feet were now steady on the ground and his stance was strong.   
  
"In honorable creature of the night! You shall fall to my sword!"  
  
He charged but was left alone as the ninja jumped into the air over his head. This ninja wasn't a man. Few men are that quick, the size, and have quite a bosom as that.  
  
"You are not a pirate."  
  
"You're not a man."  
  
"How insightful."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The ninja then jumped up and began to twirl in mid air, a strange green glowing substance forming around her. Then she charged downward letting out a high-pitched scream meant to distract its victim from his death. But Mitsurugi wasn't a victim. He moved to the side and slashed down his blade. He had missed the ninja, but that wasn't where he was aiming. He had slashed down onto her sword and shattered the inferior blade to pieces.   
  
"Who are that destroys my sword?"  
  
"I am Mitsurugi, and who is this ninja that attempts to kill me?"  
  
"I will not tell."  
  
"Tell or you will die!"  
  
"You cannot kill me."  
  
"Would you like to fight again without a sword this time?"  
  
"My name is Taki, of the Hitachi Clan."  
  
"Hitachi? They are not assassins. They are but spies and demon slayers. Why are you on this hunt?"  
  
"I am in need of sword. My own are weak, as you have proven. And spying doesn't pay as well as assassination."  
  
Mitsurugi didn't like this ninja in particularly, but he knew what a good blade meant to a warrior. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he wanted to help.   
  
"Fine then, I shall let you have that man's," Mitsurugi pointed up to one of the guards sleeping atop the gate, "He posses a ninja sword now. I saw him sneak into his lord's treasury to steal it this day when I went to see him. He is a thief and deserves to die."  
  
Taki didn't know how to reply. This kind of kindness had never been shown to her before except by Master Toki. And even he expected deeds back from her for his kindness.   
  
"Thank-you." She leaped to the gate, killed the man by turning his head to far to the right and stole his blade. She then jumped down and looked to the samurai. "Thank you, Miter Yugi." Then she ran off.  
  
"The name's Mitsurugi, remember it!" Then he went back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter VII

Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Mitsurugi stood on the deck of the ship looking out to the oncoming port. The pirates on the ship were mostly former samurai and ninja who had grown weary of their lives and searched for a more fulfilling, if less honorable, lifestyle. Mitsurugi usually would have never conversed with any of them, but had found his time with them surprisingly enjoyable. He had heard many tales of sea battles and mutiny. But, he was ready to leave their company.  
  
The ship pulled into port, and after thanking the pirates, he went on his way. The town was fairly large, but mostly because it was a port city. There were many taverns and inns and at least ten drunkards for each one of them. The city bustled and it was difficult to get through. Finally, he chose an inn and entered.   
  
As he sat drinking his tea, he listened to the conversations around him. It appeared, that in the search for The Sword of Salvation or Soul Edge, a Chinese castle had been destroyed. He knew what such acts did to high men's pride and what broken pride led to. War.   
  
After a good night's sleep, Mitsurugi left the inn, but not before being confronted by a man. He was short elderly, Chinese man with long mustache and beard.   
  
"That sword, you are a samurai! I need your help! Please! I will reward you greatly, with a long sword and horse! Top quality, both."  
  
"Yes, but what is your trouble?"  
  
"My daughter is being held in a cave nearby by a monster! A rokurobuki!"  
  
Mitsurugi had never fought a demon before. The rokurobuki could extend its neck far and move its head around. Mitsurugi was about to deny the man, but seeing the fear in his eyes, he could not do so.  
  
"Where is the cave?"  
  
**********  
  
Mitsurugi now wished he had not left his father's armor behind. When leaving for the search of Soul Edge, he left the armor behind to keep it from hindering his travel. His blue kimono wasn't going to provide much protection, so he would have to rely totally on his sword.   
  
The cave was dark, secluded. It was in a forest just west of the village. As Mitsurugi pulled out his sword, two yellow eyes appeared in the darkness and they were locked onto Shishi-Oh. The eyes receded back into the dark. It was afraid, but Mitsurugi couldn't find blindly in the dark, although it seemed he would have to. There was a woman's scream and the man began to cry out to his daughter.   
  
Mitsurugi rushed in. It suddenly became very silent. The thing hadn't killed her, for to kill her would make some noise, a snapping bone, a squish of flesh. Something touched him, then began to wrap around his legs. Two flames on either side of him lit up and he could see the demon wrapping its neck around his body as it let out a screech. Luckily, the demon was foolish, so he quickly brought down his sword into the things mouth as it screamed. It recoiled back to its body in the darkness and almost took the samurai's sword with it but it was caught just at the last second. A girl ran past him and into the man's arms.  
  
*********  
  
"I told my daughter not to wander from the city," The man, whose name was Li Lu, poured Mitsurugi more tea," There were a bunch of those things here a while ago and left. But a few stayed in the outskirts of town and a few even disguised themselves as humans."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad I was able to help your daughter. I do not want to sound rude, but may I inquire about this sword and horse. You said they were of great quality and my interest was peaked."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. The horse, his name is Blue Storm, was cross-bred for speed and strength. He serves as both a war horse and travel horse. I got him from a friend who was trying to save his possessions after he got into some trouble with gamblers.   
  
And the sword, oh the sword. The sword was forged by the great sword smith Masamune from Japan, where you come from. It was folded over seven thousand times to remove all impurities. It is the purist of swords which I received as a wedding gift long ago. But ever since that wench left, I had hidden it away. But now it is yours."  
  
**********  
  
The horse was indeed fast. He was solid black. so black he tended to look blue. He was nearing on the next town now.   
  
When he arrived, he was surprised to find the streets empty. It was a small town, but not that small. Then a man came out of one of the houses and called to him.  
  
"You! Yes you! Come here, let me explain."  
  
Mitsurugi went over to the man, who had black hair which hung down in his face and wore white pants and vest. He called himself Maxi and began to explain the situation.  
  
"My crew as slain by a creature named Astaroth. He is huge and carries a large axe with him called Kulutes. He is followed by a group of demons and other evil creature. They are not very powerful or difficult to kill, but they are numerous. He is trying to gather souls for his creator."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"I do not know. All I know is that he is coming towards this village and by tomorrow my revenge will be complete."  
  
"But how will you defeat this first fleet of demons by yourself to get to him?"  
  
"There a few warriors in this town who also have lost their loved ones to him. I fear though that they may be too weak. But this fight isn't only about revenge. I have lived in this village for a while now, training myself for Astaroth. I have grown to love these people. I cannot stand to watch them be wiped out. To be killed and have their souls reaped solely for power. But that is why these streets are cleared. The men are visiting and sleeping before the battle. So, you should go west from here, that should lead you well enough…"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will not leave. I wish to stay and fight with you."  
  
"But you don't understand, we could very well die. I could not forgive myself if I allowed you to…"  
  
"I could not forgive myself if I abandoned this village at its time for need. The code of Bushido has been forgotten by too many. I would rather die with honor, than to live without."  
  
Maxi grinned and picked up his nun-chucks, standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Then, let us prepare!"  
  
**********  
  
There were fifteen men excluding Mitsurugi and Maxi. Five were armed with spears, seven with various types of swords and three of them with shields, two with staffs and one with a mace. Not all of them seemed to be great warriors, or strong, but you couldn't tell with the amount of courage they showed as the enemy could be seen in the distance.   
  
The creatures obviously saw the resistance, for they paused in the charge for a few minutes then started up again. Mitsurugi stood in the middle with Maxi to his right and a staff bearer to his left.   
  
"The enemy approaches. The men's courage rises. And we are ready for battle. I hope we both may live through this, for I would like to be friends."  
  
"We will see."  
  
The creatures were in sight now. They varied in shape and size and color, but there weren't as many as expected. There were only about twenty-five. Maxi had told him they would be forty.   
  
"A prior town must have put up a resistance," Maxi said.  
  
"Let their not their deaths be in vain." The two looked to each other then began to walk forward. The other men followed. As the enemy came closer their walk turned to a jog, and their walk to a run. Then the two groups collided on the outskirt of the village.   
  
Mitsurugi had charged into a blue demon who was armed with claws, so he extended his sword into the creatures belly. The next one came from behind him. It was a short green hairy thing that latched itself onto his back. Chopped furiously at his the creature with Shishi-Oh, but another one was coming upon him. Mitsurugi pulled out Masamune and fought this large furry orange humanoid thing that was armed with an axe. Mitsurugi was able to move aside when the axe came down and sliced the head off the axe then did the same to the orange thing. He was able to kill the green thing on his back after too many chops, but a large, six foot tall and too wide thing ran towards him with what looked like a zeiwheinder. The sword came down onto Mitsurugi, but he jumped and rolled out of the way. He threw Masamune at the creatures head then stabbed it with Shishi-Oh and after a long growl it collapsed. Mitsurugi made sure to pull out his weapons before they were buried under the thing.   
  
They were seemingly done. The creatures were killed, they only suffered two casualties. But then, a gargantuan creature appeared. A gray golem armed with a giant axe. It was about to attack some the spear fighters when Maxi jumped onto it's back and started spinning his nun-chucks into the back of its head. The thing leaned over and grabbed Maxi throwing him into the men. Luckily he was unharmed. Maxi stood and jumped onto it's chest and started to beat the things face with the nun-chucks then jumped off. The sky darkened and clouds pulled into the before clear sky and it began to rain and lightning. The creature was bent over backwards from the attack. It let out a roar and rose back up again. The thing kicked Maxi back into the ground and brought down his axe. In the last second, Maxi rolled to the right and stood and jumped towards Astaroth reaching his weapon behind his back to build up speed and power then released the force into the side of its face. The force caused its head to turn quickly to the left and then there was a loud SNAP. A blue lighting began top cover his body which reached over Maxi knocking him back and into the mud. Then the creature fell down and on top of Maxi. All the men ran over to roll the golem off. Mitsurugi picked up Maxi's unconscious body and carried it back to the village.  
  
***********  
  
The warriors were now gathered in a small room opposite the one where the village physician was examining Maxi. They were silent until Mitsurugi spoke up.  
  
"Shall we burn or bury the creatures?"  
  
"No need," one of the young warriors answered, "the creatures and our two men all dissolved into the ground. That strange lighting cleared them all out."  
  
The physician walked in.  
  
"It seems he is in a permanent sleep."  
  
"You mean he's…" one of the men started, but could not finish.  
  
"No, just asleep. I don't know when he'll wake up. You can talk to him, he might hear I don't know. But you'll need someone to watch him round the clock. He needs to wake up or we need to find a way to feed him."  
  
**********  
  
The people of the village all volunteered to take turns watching him. Mitsurugi had stayed only that night and was ready to leave in the morning. Before he left, he went to see Maxi.  
  
"Well, it seems we both lived after all. You underestimate us. I know you wanted to be friends after this, but I've got to be on my way. Maybe when you wake, you will find me, and not for battle. So, live long and peacefully my friend. May your vengeful fire be put at rest. Find friendship, find peace, find love. Most of all, find love. I wish I could." 


	8. Chapter VIII

Author's Note:  
  
I would like to apologize for inaccuracies in previous chapters. When I first began to write this I had a very minute knowledge of samurai, but I've been studying them through the writing of this. Also, for my writing in general. Some chapters have not been quite up to par. Especially for chapter 7, it was stupid. It was more an episode than a chapter. I am sorry. The next Mitsurugi story I'll be doing after this will be a collection of random stories about Mitsurugi and maybe some other SC characters I like. But for now, this pretty much what I'm working on when I have the time. Thank you to all of you who have been reading this from the beginning, you've been through a lot and I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read my story. Anyways, enjoy the eighth installment of the Mitsurugi: Samurai story.  
  
Mitsurugi: Samurai  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
The ashes. They surrounded him. The sky was dark and lightning, the land black and bloody. And around his feet were ashes. Before him stood a man. A man dressed in nothing but a simple gray kimono, armed with a rifle. Then, a rush of samurai bearing swords swept around him towards the man with the rifle. Shot after, after shot the samurai fell into the pile of ash and turned to the black dust themselves. He was alone again with the rifle.   
  
"It has happened, the age of the samurai has come to an end." The man fired one last shot, a shot that hit Mitsurugi. He stumbled back…and fell. But, a fire arose the ashes. The flames formed into a bird, "The phoenix!" The flaming bird swooped down and into Mitsurugi. His wound healed, he stood and drew his sword rushing towards the rifle. He sliced it in half. The man stood sweating, fear reeked from his face, and his eyes almost teared with terror.   
  
"Please, spare me!"  
  
"We will not fall, none of us!" He reared back his sword and swung towards the man's neck…  
  
"Oh God!" Mitsurugi awoke in a sweat. The forest around spoke out with howls and snapping of twigs. In his search for Soul Edge he had been led to this forest, and now he was lost and had been for several days. He had the same dream every night he was there, and sometimes even when he was awake. But, this was the first time the phoenix had appeared to save him, "This, this is the answer! The Gods have spoken to me in my dream! I am the one to save the samurai! I am the one to maintain the age of the samurai! I will not fail. I will not falter. I will not be slow to act. Now, let me go forest! Show me the way to which I must travel out. Ahhh, there it is!"  
  
As Mitsurugi rushed through he forest, he heard a rustling. He quickly pulled out his sword and began to circle, twitching his head in every which direction to make sure he didn't miss any sight. Then, a ninja clad in red landed in front of him and crossed her arms.   
  
"So, we meet again, eh, Mitsurugi?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked putting his sword away.   
  
"Just showing up to chat."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm busy," Mitsurugi walked on passing by Taki.  
  
"Wait, you can't do this. You aren't ready." She ran up next to him walking with by his side.  
  
"I do not need to be ready, the Phoenix will empower me."  
  
"Your solitude and obsession have driven you mad!"  
  
"That is what you say, but you are not a doctor."  
  
"What? Mitsurugi, I came to you to ask you to assist me."  
  
"Assist you," the samurai laughed, "I assist only myself and those in true need. You are perfectly capable of anything."  
  
"Except defeating you."  
  
"Yes, well, I am the best," he said with a smile then a laugh.  
  
"Mitsurugi, I've discovered where Soul Edge is. I'm going to go destroy it. I fear I may need your help."  
  
"HA! I've more important matters to attend to. Go ahead, destroy the sword. I do not care. It will be for the better, and then I will stay the most skilled warrior. For now, I carry two, wait where is Masamune? Shit! I've lost it! No matter, Korefuji is the one the Phoenix will empower."  
  
"You cannot defeat a man armed with Tanegashima without having trained for such a battle!"  
  
"Blah!"  
  
"You must train! A few great masters have discovered styles to combat the rifle, go to them and learn! Do not be foolish!"  
  
"I am not foolish, woman! I am empowered by the Phoenix and she will not let me fail! Now be gone with you, les I draw my sword for your blood!"  
  
Taki frowned, and leaped again into the trees. "I do not care for his life. Let him throw it away!" Then, she disappeared leaving behind a single tear.   
  
*******  
  
Familiar soil. Friendly air. Only Japan. Mitsurugi was home, but he couldn't rest his mind on this. He had challenged Tanegishma. The lord had laughed thinking it some kind of twisted joke, but after the samurai's rage full insisting, he agreed only if Mitsurugi placed Korefuji on the line. But, if Mitsurugi won he was promised great wealth. So, the crazy bastard did so.  
  
They treated him well, bringing him whatever wanted in, what they were sure were, his last days.   
  
This time of relaxation didn't calm him or make his mind any easier; in fact it spurred it deeper into inanity. The further he delved into the myth of the Phoenix, the more confident he became. Pride is what cometh before a great fall.  
  
*******  
  
Elsewhere, Taki had found her way to the abandoned tavern. And watching the woman, whose name she thinks was Sophitia, battle courageously against the pirate. He, she had found, should have been dead long ago. Now, only that dreadful sword kept him alive.   
  
Sophitia reared back her arm, praying for the strength of her god, sliced down trying to deal a deathblow, but it was blocked. Except, except that the deathblow wasn't dealt to the pirate but to the sword! The evil, cursed sword shattered into a million shards. There was a second of rejoicing in Sophitia's face until the shards charged toward her and imbedded themselves into her flesh. Cervantes, the pirate, snarled as he approached her, his smaller sword in hand. It was time for Taki to act. She jumped out of the ceiling and onto the pirate's shoulders.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Demon, be gone!" Taki drove her Mekki-Meru into the pirate's temple and pulled it back out, cleaning the blood off the blade on his cape as he fell to the ground. Then, the body began to burn the quickly flashed and disappeared. Taki sighed out relief, then picked up Sophitia and ran out.  
  
"I hope Mitsurugi's doing as well."  
  
*******  
  
Well, he thought he was. The lord had proclaimed the contest throughout the village. 'The old versus the new! See the truth for yourselves!' his messengers had told the people. There was a special field chosen for the event. It was flat and the grass was green and fresh. Perfect for battle.   
  
Mitsurugi stood across from the man armed with the rifle. The people stood at a distance on either side behind tall wooden walls with repetitive openings for the people to look in through, so that they might be protected if a shot runs wild. The lord sat high atop a small tower erected at the side of the battlefield so that he could watch the outcome in full view in safety.   
  
There were many watching. Some hoping that this samurai would prove these new weapons inadequate to the samurai whom they long had worshipped as the ideal man. Those who had won wars and battles. Others wanted the new ways to take over and to finally catch-up with the rest of the world.   
  
As Mitsurugi placed his hand on the hilt of Korefuji, the crowd silenced its talk. Otaka began to load the bullets into his gun. A 'musket' those Portuguese barbarians had called it. He had been one of the first to actually use it in place of a sword. He was a mediocre swordsman, but his mind was sharp and his intellect above that of the primitives who surrounded him. He could see the end before any of his comrades and quickly took up this new weapon. They mocked him and said he only embraced because he couldn't defeat a child with a sword. He held no grudge against them. 'Simple ignorance and stubbornness' he thought to himself. He found it almost sad to find that he had to kill a few of his comrades with this new weapon when they had risen up against their lord for embracing these new ways. For his loyalty, his lord had rewarded him with an English gun, one that did not stray the bullets like their native ones. He would win today, he was sure of it.   
  
Mitsurugi drew his sword and it out in front of him. Otaka raised his gun to his face. Mitsurugi pulled the sword back to where the blade was parallel to his eyes. Otaka took aim. Mitsurugi took a step and placed the sword behind him. Otaka closed one eye. Mitsurugi took another step and placed the sword above his head. Otaka squinted his closed eye.   
  
Phoenix watched from over head, a flaming bird that made no smoke. She watched with pity. Hadn't she shown him what to do? Her graceful dance in the sky fluttered the flames dissipating from her body. 'He is not ready. Why did he not prepare for me?' Saddened, the fiery falcon took towards the mountains towards her home.  
  
The two were at a stand still for several moments. The crowd waited for the samurai to move. The lord waited for Otaka to shoot. Otaka waited for Mitsurugi to attack. Mitsurugi waited for the Phoenix. 'Why wont she come? Wait, I must rise! I may fall, but I will rise with her!" Mitsurugi cried out a battle cry of victory and charged the rifle.   
  
The fight was begun. Otaka couldn't find the courage to pull the trigger. Did this man not know what such a position did for a rifleman? Surely he doesn't understand. But, he will kill you if you do not. Gods do not punish me.   
  
Mitsurugi felt the pain in his shoulder, but charged still. He ran, ran, jogged, walked stumbled, fell. He lied on the ground, his life spilling into the grassy mattress beneath him, awaiting his savior. The crowd was silent. The lord was glad, but silent. Otaka felt ashamed. Mitsurugi waited.   
  
"Phoenix!" he cried out," Come now! I beckon you! The time is…" Then all went black. He couldn't see. Couldn't feel. Couldn't hear.   
  
"I came. I came."  
  
*******  
  
Blurriness. Brownish, white, colors. He turned his head. A blurry yellow. A fiery yellow atop a blurry white. A candle! He was in a bed. He looked over to see an old man kneeling next to him.   
  
"Thank the Lord you did not die! Almost all your blood was spilt!"  
  
"Who…what…where?"  
  
"The time for obvious, inane questions will be for later. Right now, you will eat. Then you sleep. Then we will talk."  
  
"The Phoenix, she didn't come. She didn't come."  
  
"Maybe you should sleep first, then eat, and then talk."  
  
"Where's Korefuji? Where is it?"  
  
"….Sleep now."  
  
""Where…"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Mitsurugi then laid down and fell into the abyss of living death. 


	9. Chapter IX

Mitsurugi: Samurai

Chapter IX

Shagoi Kurma. That was the name of his savior. Master Shagoi was an older samurai, but Mitsurugi wasn't sure how old because he wouldn't tell him. Master Shagoi apparently had been watching Mitsurugi ever since the duel with the gun was announced. It seems he had trained himself in the art of iaijitsu, an art which could counter Tanegishma. He had agreed to train him, but only if he agreed to be taught.

"Jesus? He wouldn't do such a thing. That book is lies, Master Shagoi."

"Mitsurugi, why are you so reluctant to listen or to believe? You hardly believe in your own religion anymore."

"I follow the way of the samurai. I..."

"That is a code, not a god. You used to believe in the Phoenix. Why did you give that up too?"

"She never came. She was not meant for me. I was temporarily insane. I must fight now only to regain my honor and my sword."

"But Shishi-Oh is a much superior sword than that of Korefuji, why risk your life for it?"

"It used it's life to save me..."

"I do not understand....."

"Master, we have both upheld our ends of the deal. I am 29 now, ready to battle any opponent with any weapon. You have trained me well and I have learned of your Bible and the ways of the missionary. I learned, that is all you asked. Now, let us part our ways. I thank you, Master Shagoi." Mitsurugi stood and bowed deeply.

"And I you, Samurai." He bowed back just as deeply, "I hope you will not fail this time, Mitsurugi."

"I am glad that you care so much for me."

"For you? I care for my bet. I tried to bet for the gun, but that just didn't seem right." He grinned.

"Ahh, I see," Mitsurugi grinned, "I must be going."

"Yes," Mitsurugi turned and left the house walking down the path down from the mountain, "The Phoenix will never save you Mitsurugi. Not without faith."

"My lord, the field is set. It was wise of you to charge an admission to this duel my lord. And also to give it a name. The Duel of the Gun. Aww! It's so exciting! Those in disbelief will be put to silence now, won't they?"

"Yes. I suppose they will be. I am very proud of this fight. I don't know what makes him think he'll win this time around though. The first time he was insane screaming about a Phoenix, this time he's quiet, almost surreal."

"They he's spent every second since his lost training for this duel. He is determined to win. What an even more spectacular death, neh?"

"Yes....I just hope he dies. An army of Mitsurugi's versus an army of Otaka's I am not sure who would win."

"Your army, my lord."

"I suppose."

The setting was the same. The same walls, the same tower, the same grass, even the men. It was almost surreal for Mitsurugi, to relive such a moment in time. Before he knew he would win with the Phoenix, this time he knew he would win with his sword. He stood, contemplating his training and the battle to come.

Otaka once again loaded his gun. He remembered the fear and guilt he felt for winning. He hadn't killed the samurai the first time, so he had been sure he would return to kill him. He hardly slept nights, and those he did sleep were spent in sweat and nightmares. Nightmares of a crazy samurai seeking revenge. He heard the footsteps behind him constantly, he heard them now. Who was behind him, who? He couldn't live like this, not anymore. One of them had to die.

"Let the duel...Begin!" The lord's words resonated through the field and the crowd. All was silenced.

Mitsurugi drew his sword holding it in front of him. 'A musket takes about 5 minutes to reload, depending on the gunman. He will have his gun ready to fire, so if you can avoid the first shot, you will have five minutes to charge the field and kill him.'

Mitsurugi was still, his face placid. Otaka sweated nervously, his hands trembling. He squinted his eye. He licked his lips. Why wont the samurai move? Why wont he attack? I cant attack first. I'll...

"Shit" The gun shot rang through the field. Mitsurugi dived the left performing a tuck and roll. He stood back to his feet and squinted his eyes towards the gunman. He quickly grabbed his powder and bullets. Mitsurugi grasped his sword with both hands and moved it horizontally to his side and began to run. Otaka poured in the powder. Mitsurugi came closer. Otaka opened his bag of bullets, but his trembling hands spilt them on the ground. Mitsurugi came closer. He drop a bullet inside the barrel and began to stand up. Mitsurugi rose his blade from behind him up into the air and down across the front side of Otaka. The footsteps stopped.

The lord was furious. He couldn't believe that his best gunman had been killed by a sword and so refused to pay Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi wasn't so much concerned with the money anymore than he was with the return of his honor and Korefuji. Many men in the inn where he was drinking his tea congratulated him. Others gave him death stares, obviously angry that he had helped keep Japan in these times. He did not care. He was samurai and had to preserve their time as long as he could.

Mitsurugi was turned around a second by a man congratulating him and telling him of his daughter who was very attractive. When he turned back around, there was a letter on top of his tea cup. He opened it and read:

"Mitsurugi,

You may abandon your search for Soul Edge. It has already been found. During your time back home, the sword was found and destroyed. The world seemed safe from its evil for the time being, but it wasn't. A knight named Nightmare has found the pieces of the sword and has rebuilt it. He holds it inside a castle where his fellow knights who follow him are building an army so they may conquer the world. I and many other others are banding together to attack them and take back the sword. Since you have now left your solitude and have achieved your victory, come join us. For if Nightmare can conquer the world, that will include Japan. You must join us and help. We need your sword skills. Please Mitsurugi, please help.

Taki"

Mitsurugi placed the letter to his side and drank his tea silently. Then rose, paid, and left for the nearest harbor.

They all sat around a fire in the forest. Great warriors joined together to help save a world they shared. Taki, the ninja from Japan. Sophitia, ordained of her gods. Kilik, a mysterious student of Master Edgemaster. Talim, a young wind priestess. And Xianghua, the bearer of Soul Calibur. These rest of the camp was asleep, preparing to train for battle. The captains spoke.

"Kilik, what of your home? Aren't there warriors there that could assist us?" Sophitia asked.

"No, I do not think they would be able to." He sheepishly shied away from that question every time it was asked.

"Well, we need some more help. We can't storm a castle and defeat Nightmare with Soul Edge with what we've got here."

"I have called Mitsurugi to join us. He is the greatest swordsman Japan has ever known. He is a One Man Army some say."

"And he will come?" Talim asked.

"I hope."


	10. Chapter X

Mitsurugi: Samurai

Chapter X

_He who lived by the sword, shall surely die by the sword._

-The Bible

A puff of white vapor escaped from the dark shadows. The candle waned and flickered battling now both the breath and the darkness. A single dim light amidst so much darkness. The door flung open.

"Sire, the men are prepared. They have found the exact location of that 'hidden army' and ready to strike. They would like to know whether you would like to kill them by surprise at night or meet on the battle field."

The question was replied with vapors. A pair of red eyes leaned forward from the darkness, deeply focused on the candle.

"Sire, I..."

"Do you know what my name was, Bacchus?"

"Nightmare, sire."

"No, before I was the dreaded Black Knight of the Massacre. Before I took on the name of Nightmare and before I began the quest for the sword. Before I came to look like this. I had blonde hair, blue eyes, my skin was rough from work and battle. Honest battle. One man versus another. I had a love. Katrina. I loved she and she loved me. We are still married I think. I have a son also. I do not know what she tells him of me. I do not even know what his hair color is, for he was bald as a baby. I wonder if she waits for me. If she waits for her Sigfried."

"I had a love too. Helen. Her hair was the color of a burning fire and her eyes a deep sea of blue. I would become lost in her eyes for hours at a time, only looking, swimming through the sea and towards the island of her soul. I think she was older than I. Or maybe I than her, I do not remember. I do not think it mattered. But, love does not buy food."

"Money does. Is that why you fight for me? For money, food, and...love?"

"I suppose it is."

"Have you not seen her for the time you've been with me?"

"Yes, nearly three years now."

"Many more for I. And for such dread a cause. For blood and lust of power I fight now. Long has it been since I've passed through a meadow for mere joy and not passage or chase. Long has it been since I've tasted fruit to taste and not to eat. Curse this quest. Curse it!"

"Then let us leave, sire! Let us be rid of this campaign! Let us return to our loves and return to life and joy! Let us taste, let us wander, let us love again!"

The vapor poured forth. Then suddenly, the vapor grew stronger, heavier. The vapor became accompanied by a heavy breathe. The candle died.

"No. It cannot be done. While my heart may yearn for home, my body longs for power. I curse this sword and I curse this quest, but it must be done. I cannot..."

The door shut.

Taki approached the campfire carrying the paper in her hand.

"So, did ya cut the intruders throat?" Talim inquired with unusual giddiness.

"No, he brought a message. It seems they know of our presence. They wish to settle this matter on the field of battle. Tomorrow. In the morning. The messenger said they suspect with their master and our army it should take till the sun sets to kill us, everyone."

"How could they have found us?" Xianghua sharpened her sword with meticulous care.

"They have spies. Not an uncommon practice." Sophitia, said, rubbing an old scar on her arm.

"I am going to retire. Our army is ready. They have been training for such an event as this. I am going to retire. Rest is a must." Taki turned her back to the fire and began walking into the darkness of the woods. Her senses grew alarmed. There was someone else there. Was the messenger not what he seemed, but an assassin? She would not put it past them. No, it was proud a step. Not the step of an assassin or ninja. If she could not tell from the walk, she could tell from the voice who it was.

"Taki, we part insulting each other, but as soon as you need assistance I am receiving a letter? A strange form of asking forgiveness you have."

"This is more important than assistance. I think you know that. That is why you came."

"Yes. And I have heard many tells of this Nightmare, the Black Knight of the Massacre. A sad tale."

"Yes, such evil acts. Those poor families."

"No, of Nightmare."

"Nightmare? How do you pity him?"

"He is a warrior as I am. We both quested for the same sword, never meeting, never speaking. The only thing that differed our paths is that he found it and I did not. We might have both been different had it been the other way. Now he fights only because it is all he can do. I pity him."

"Well I do not. He has killed too many and with no shame or remorse."

"That is what separates us. I am a samurai, a warrior, and you are a ninja, a spy and an assassin."

Taki walked off to sleep. Mitsurugi sat and went to sleep.

The battle lines were drawn. There was no need to barter for a surrender. Each knew what was at stake. The armies looked to be very similar, the only thing differing the soldiers from each was Nightmare's wore black. The other difference was their leaders. Nightmare's army was led by him and him alone. His voice commanded the hundreds before him. The other army was divided among the now six warriors. A shout came forth and another. Then the whole field shook with the battler cry. Nightmare's forces approached. The step was slowly but slowly gained pace. The six's army joined in the jog. Mitsurugi, Taki, Sophitia, Kilik, and Talim were up front.

The glinting of steel would have blinded any spectator. Then, the clash came. Bodies collided and swords fell into flesh. In a matter of seconds, pools of blood had begun to form under the trampling feet of the combatants.

Mitsurugi cut through the men as if they were statues of cream and through the women as if they were air. His sword moved swiftly, surely, and with all the experience a one man army could muster.

Nightmare's sword moved swiftly, if not a bit slower, as Mitsurugi's. A single blow killing two men and fatally injuring one man at a single time. A number of his own men fell into his blades wide grasp. From the sky, the two combatants looked as if they were reapers, sending souls to Lucifer themselves with many a number and cry. Slowly their paths began to meet.

"Mitsurugi! Wait! Not Nightmare, let us battle together!"

"No! This is destined!"

Their blades stopped moving. Their soldiers flowing around them as if their combined presences made a boulder of influence.

"So, this is the great Mitsurugi. The demon who sends souls to hell. The one man army in an army. Interesting."

"And this is the Black Knight of the Massacre whose soul is tormented by the evil sword."

"Let your blade speak for you for your words are ugly."

The two charged prepared for an epic fight. The fight that would determine the outcome of the battle, the swords, and the world. Such a battle with such fierce warriors and such stakes would take a great time to settle. It did not. Nightmare swung his gigantic from left to right ready to slice the samurai into two separate pieces. Mitsurugi had recognized the attack from the moment the battle cry was uttered. His feet left the ground raising his body above the sword and pulling his sword from scarab above his head, he sliced down into the black knights shoulder and down into the his chest. The knight dropped his weapon and staggered backwards. The black army stopped. The warriors took steps backwards. It seemed the battle was over as soon as Nightmare collapsed to the ground, his mouth moving but no words coming forth. His time for speaking was over.

Then, a single cry from across the field rang out. Then more. Then all the black army came to pounce on Mitsurugi. They were not about to allow their years of dedication end with a single blow. Mitsurugi battled with great fervor. The black sea rushing round him with blades breaking his armor, slicing his skin. There was no shame. Mitsurugi killed nearly a dozen men and counting when Bacchus came forth. His cry rose above the rest of his comrades and demanded attention not only from the black army but from Mitsurugi and his. The black sea opened up as he rushed through, Mitsurugi still battling. Then he turned too late to meet the blade with his. The sword drove itself into Mitsurugi's stomach, turned, and withdrew. Mitsurugi struggled for breath as he fell to his knees. It is a man's life passes before his eyes when he dies. Perhaps that was true for Mitsurugi also. A single red moved rushed through the black to Mitsurugi. She fell to her knees and looked at the wound. Mitsurugi looked upward.

"Please, I pray, Let this warrior...spend his life with love, God. And.....Taka."

Then his breathe ceased and his face met the ground.

The battle ended quickly there. The other four warriors rallied their army to smite all of the black army. They easily obtained sword and destroyed it sending it' ashes into the sea.

Taki believed the last word to be her own name, and thus spent the rest of her life searching out death. Battling many great demons and foes in any effort to let her life end as her lovers. She finally met her fate at the age of 56 when battling a great demon named Jubarki. Her disciple burned the body and scattered the ashes in the forest.

Bacchus escaped the massacre of the black army. After slaying Mitsurugi, he made retreat back to the castle and obtained the wealth he needed. He returned home and lived as a farmer with his wife and daughter.

Mitsurugi's soul is an uncertain thing, for living men are not to know the place of death and eternity. But his body was burned. His ashes and swords given to Master Shonto. The Master took the ashes and buried them in the forest among the rest of his family's graves. The sword Shishi-Oh he offered to the emperor as gift, which was readily accepted. Korefuji stayed in family line till the world wars when the Japanese sword were confiscated and melted.

Now, Mitsurugi's memory is only known in song and poem. Speaking of great battles and victories, never losses. How he finally met his fate battling an army single handed, striking many of them down.

But remember the warriors life. Remember loss, remember grief. Remember the blood. Remember the death. Remember the sword. Remember the warrior. Remember the samurai.


End file.
